


Haggling with the Worst

by Daydream-Emporium (SugarLow94)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLow94/pseuds/Daydream-Emporium
Summary: You attempt bartering with Swindle for spaceship parts





	Haggling with the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what continuity this takes places in or how to write realistic bartering. Forgive me.

 

Bartering with this slimy gremlin of a bot has been a whole experience. Normally you’d be too intimidated to argue, much less  _talk_ , with a Cybertronian but he’s small for his species and seemed so nice. Oh how wrong you’d been. His once cute looking face – all square edges and big eyes – had taken on a wolfish look as soon as he’d figured out which items you wanted. It had taken some serious effort to get him to budge from his initial asking price of twice the going rate.

“I can’t charge less than 600. That’s just how it is.” He shrugs in faux resignation.

“Oh come on. I know the dollar to shanix conversion rate. I know what they’re worth.”

You don’t want to deal with this shady creep - who’s name just  _happens_ to be Swindle - but you’ve been searching for these parts for weeks. You can’t get off this planet without them.

“Maybe on earth you do. Out here this stuff is rare. I don’t know how long I’ll have them in stock. There are lots of collectors who pay top dollar for new in box earth tech.”

“How about 500? That’s a fair deal.”

“Ehh, I don’t know.  I’m already doing you a favor going this low. I can’t just  _give_ them away for less than they’re worth.”

“Well they’re  _worth_ 450.”

“600 or nothing Sweetspark. I’m willing to do it in three easy payments of 200 - just for you. No interest.”

_Oh my god._

“What if I throw in a favor?”

He gives you a bright white smile.

“A favor? What could a tiny organic like you have to offer that would be worth anything to me?”

“I could help you, uh, relieve tension.” You lean over the counter as seductively as possible. You know you look gross in your dirty coverealls and with your hair coming loose from it’s braid but it’s worth a shot, right? The worst the can do its turn you down.

Swindle looks you over like he’s inspecting goods - tilting his head from side to side to get a better look. You arch your back a bit more and push out your chest as his eyes go over you.

“You are talking about fragging, right? Or does that metaphor have a different meaning on earth?” He puts his hands - big enough that just one could wrap around your waist - on the counter at either side of you.

“That’s exactly what I’m offering. 300 shanix and an overload.” It’s a lowball offer but  _what the heck_. This is already such a bad idea. Go big or go home, right?

“Hmmm. I don’t know.” He sounds conflicted.

“You don’t have to take my offer.” You stand up straight.

“400 plus the favor.” It comes out a bit too fast - a bit too overenthusiastic.

“Deal.”


End file.
